insert sucky prequel title here
by Pence-chan
Summary: The story of Pence Auryion's life before Incoherent Memories. Reading I.M. isn't required. Warnings: Alcohol, swearing, suicide attempt in later chapters
1. The Invitation

_Pence Auryion bounded down the stairs of her grandmother's house on the morning of October 28, 1967, where she had stayed the night before, to find her parents already there. She ran up and hugged her mother,  
"Morning mama," she said smiling.  
"Good morning and Happy Birthday!" her mom said.  
Today was Pence's seventh birthday, and she was very excited. Because Pence didn't go to school yet, she really didn't have any friends to invite to her party, but her cousins (mostly very distant and older) were coming later that night.  
"Now," her grandmother said, standing up and walking into the kitchen and pulling out her wand, "time for breakfast,"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was nine thirty at night, Pence stood near the edge of the timber with her second cousins and her parent's friend's children. All of them were over 14, but Pence had no where else to stand, because her family had taken up the lawn chairs to play cards. A loud howl was heard from the woods, making Pence shiver and step backwards a few paces, and run into her second cousin Troy. He laughed,  
"Oh, are you scared?" Pence shook her head,  
"No!" They laughed, and one of the boys, Zack, said,  
"I bet you couldn't last five minutes in there without running out crying," he said grinning. Pence glared at him, then glanced at her parents who weren't paying attention. She made up her mind and ran up the sloping hill and into the timber about 30 feet. She smiled as she heard the startled voices of the teenagers below  
"Keep checking your watches," she yelled down to them, "I'll stay in here _6_ minutes!"  
Every time a minute passed, her cousin Candace would yell how much time she had left. Standing up there by herself was scary, but Pence knew she could do it…she was seven years old now! After what seemed like forever, Candace yelled that she could come down, that she was done. Pence grinned, feeling very accomplished, and started down the hill. About halfway down, she heard the crackling of leaves behind her. She turned around swiftly to see a large, grey wolf with gleaming yellow eyes staring at her.   
Pence made a move to run, but her feet seemed glued to the spot, and she couldn't find her voice to yell for help. Slowly, she managed to go backwards a step. As her feet hit a twig, the wolf growled and started forward. Pence whimpered and kept moving backwards, going faster and faster. The next step she took, she tripped over a tree branch and fell backwards. The wolf took this as its chance, and ran forward, growling. It jumped on Pence and started tearing at her left leg. Finally, Pence had the ability to scream, and she did. She heard people running up, and then yelling. Pence's world went black as she felt the wolf sink its teeth into her side.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**_Chapter 1_**

Pence woke with a start and sat up slowly. Looking around the whitewashed dormitory, she saw that some of the other girls were also stirring. Out the barred windows, she saw a cloud shifting away from the nearly-full moon. This has happened before; sometimes, when the moon is close to being full, Pence and some of the other girls there at the clinic had trouble sleeping.  
Pence had been at the Lycanthrope Clinic and Orphanage in London, England, for about a year and a half now. October 20, 1974, her parents and little sister had died in a car crash back home in Iowa, U.S.A., leaving her to the Ministry, as she now had no living relatives. The American Ministry arranged for Pence to stay at the clinic until she was 17, legally an adult, and continue her education in magic with the tutor at the clinic.  
She couldn't say she hated life in London, living with other children that shared her condition, but she missed living in a house and having a real family. Pence, being 15, was one of the oldest girls at the clinic; most of the others were about 6-12 and avoided her because she was older. She didn't care though; she had never had any real friends anyways, so why bother?  
The next day, one of the healers walked Pence and some of the others down the snowy streets, through the Leaky Cauldron, and into Diagon Alley to buy books at Flourish and Blotts. Pence always enjoyed their trips to the bookshop; she never had much else to do, so she would buy big books to help pass the time until she turned 17.  
Pence walked up to the counter to purchase a new book; behind it was a young witch who looked about 19. Pence handed her some money,  
"Hey, how old are you?" asked the girl as she gave Pence her change.  
"Fifteen…" Pence answered quietly, wondering why this girl was asking her age. The girl grinned,  
"Ooh, just old enough…" she grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill and started writing rapidly. When she was done, she handed the paper to Pence, who could barely make out her scribbled writing,  
"_Party on X-Mas eve, ages 15, 6:00 p.m. - whenever. Flag down the Knight Bus; tell conductor you need to go to the Cummings party. Tell your friends! (No muggles.)  
** -Lillet Cummings** "  
_Pence looked back to the girl, "Lillet", she gave her another grin,  
"You should come," she said, "there's gonna be loads of people there…and we've got music and alcohol…all sorts of stuff, it's gonna be great."  
Pence looked back at the paper; Christmas Eve was the full moon, there's no way she'd be able to go…As another customer came up behind her, Lillet tapped Pence on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow. She thought about her longing to be with regular people her age, and how she might never get a chance like this again. She quickly made up her mind; she'd sneak out after dinner that night, then go to the party and be back at the clinic before they went down to the basement to transform…  
"I'll be there," Pence said, stuffing the paper into her jeans pocket.  
"Brill! I'll see you there," Lillet said, as the healer came and ushered Pence back to the group. As they trudged through the snow, back to the clinic, Pence thought about how long the next two days would be, waiting until Christmas Eve.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**Hey there guys! Started writing this awhile ago…  
This is a prequel that tells Pence's life before Incoherent Memories. You don't really need to read I.M. before you read this, so yea…Hope you like it! Review pleasums! **


	2. The Party

**_Chapter Two  
The Party_**

The next two days, Pence searched for money to pay the Knight Bus and devised a plan to sneak out. The night of the party finally came. At dinner, Pence went up to the staff table and to her dorm's head, Healer Faye.  
"Healer Fay, can I stay in the Blue Room for the rest of the evening? I feel really sick," she asked, giving a fake cough. The Blue Room was a room secluded from the other dorms; it was painted a calming blue, other than the white like the rest of the clinic; it had a comfortable bed and a shelf of books. The room was used when one of the "patients" felt lonely, sick, or just needed to be away from everything else. Healer Faye sighed,  
"This is the third time this week, Miss Auryion…I suppose. I'll send someone to get you around 9:30." Pence gave a small nod and walked away. But she didn't go to the Blue Room, she went to the dorm and changed into jeans and a dark blue shirt; she grabbed her coat and watch, and then slipped out the front door, unnoticed. She walked several blocks, and then pulled out her wand and flung out her right arm. With a bang, a purple, triple-decker bus appeared, and a man about 20 stepped out,  
"I'm Jake L-"  
"Cummings party, please," Pence said, interrupting him. The man smiled,  
"Ah, sorry, should've known…going there myself once my shift ends. Well, in you get, then," he said, leading Pence into the bus. She gave "Jake" the money she had, which turned out to be just enough. The bus sped through the streets, dropping off and picking up people as it went along. Finally, it stopped in front of a large country manor with several acres of land as the yard. There had to be at least 300 people already there, dancing to music, talking, and having a good time.  
Pence wandered over to a table of alcoholic drinks; she'd never had alcohol other than sips of wine when she was younger. She looked from bottle to bottle, contemplating on whether to have any.  
"You should try the Smirnoff," said a voice from behind her. Pence quickly turned around to see a girl about 18. She was dressed nicely and had long, black hair.  
"Oh, um…okay," Pence picked up the bottle of vodka and poured a cup. She took a drink and nearly spit it out. The girl laughed,  
"Not much of a vodka-drinker, eh?" Pence coughed and took another drink, this time a smaller one,  
"Actually," she said, "it's pretty good…just never had it before, that's all." The girl smiled and stuck out her hand,  
"I'm Melissa," she said.  
"Pence…" Just then, a tall boy in his early 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes showed up and wrapped his arms around Melissa's waist. She turned and smiled,  
"This is my boyfriend, Andy. Hun, this is Pence." Andy nodded,  
"You wanna hang around with some of us tonight, or are you here with someone?" Pence shook her head,  
"I can only stay for a couple hours, then I need to er…get back home, I kind of snuck out." Melissa nodded and said,  
"That's cool; I did too, but I'm staying until midnight." Someone called to Andy, he yelled back,  
"I'll be over in a second," then he turned to Pence, "You comin, kid?" Pence nodded and followed the two, bottle of vodka still in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pence's thoughts were marred and incoherent as she sat around the huge bonfire with a group of people, taking swigs of vodka when she needed. No one made any sense, yet she laughed along with them. As she laughed at something Andy said, she suddenly felt very odd. Pence glanced at her watch, it was 9:45. It seemed there was something important that she had to keep in mind…but she couldn't remember what it was.  
Her stomach lurched; she dropped her bottle and slowly stood up. As soon as she did, things started spinning. Pence grabbed whoever was nearest to her, that happened to be Andy, but he continued on with his story. Pence's head pounded and she glanced up towards the sky. The moon, full and bright appeared from behind the clouds, bathing everyone in its light.  
Pence fell to her knees and groaned, still clutching to Andy's shoulder. He looked down at her, shaking violently,  
"You okay…?"

The last thing Pence could recall were his screams.


	3. The Kennel

**_Chapter 3  
The Kennel_**

**-Note: "The Kennel" is the nickname of a prison in D.M.P.'s amazing story _Sin of Lycaos._ It is not mine, but I am using it. Please forgive me. (And go read _Sin of Lycaos_, its sooo good)**

Pence slowly opened her eyes, and then shut them again as a bright light hit her face. She tried to move her arms to rub her eyes, but they wouldn't move, neither would her legs. Panicking, she opened her eyes and looked at the state she was in. Pence's arms and legs were bound tightly in chains on a cold metal table. The room she was in was very small; the once-white walls were stained with blood. Suddenly, a door opened and two people stepped in.

One was a man in his late forties, and the other was a woman about the same age; they both wore grey, stained robes. The man took out a leather bag and started going through it. Pence started hyperventilating,  
"What happened! Where am I!" she said, her whole body aching.  
"Shut your mouth, wolf!" snapped the woman. Pence was taken aback, '_Dear God, what happened last night!'_ she thought frantically. The man stepped forward with a needle in a syringe filled with blue liquid. Pence screamed as he moved towards her neck. The woman smacked her; Pence closed her moth and bit her tongue, trying to hold back tears. The man plunged the needle into her neck and forced in the liquid. Pence yelped, only to be smacked again.  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed at the woman. The woman stepped forward looking like she was about to attack, but the man held his arm out to stop her. He then took scissors and cut up the seam of Pence's jeans, which had two holes in the side. Pence then realized how bad her left leg hurt. She watched in agony as the man took forceps and pulled two bloody objects from her leg.  
"W-what are those?" asked Pence, shaking.  
"Silver bullets," the man said calmly, "They had to shoot you twice before you stopped. Now they're having me remove them, and then Karen here will take you to your cell." he nodded at the woman, who smiled evilly.  
"My cell?" asked Pence, startled.  
"That's right," Karen said, "You got caught." seeing Pence's perplexed look, she laughed cruelly,  
"You don't remember what happened, do you? Do you know anyone by the name Andrew Webb?" Pence thought for a minute,  
"Andy…his real name must be Andrew…" she muttered. Karen nodded,  
"Mr. Webb had a little run-in with a werewolf last night, and he got bitten. He's currently at St. Mungos in intensive care. Can you guess who that werewolf was?" she said, smirking. Pence shook violently,  
No…" she whispered, starting to cry, "I didn't hurt anyone! I couldn't have…"  
"Shut up, wolf. Come on," Karen flicked her wand a t the chains, which sprang away from Pence's limbs. She grabbed Pence roughly by the arm and led her down a hall with steel doors and many locks. She stopped at the last door and shoved Pence in; she then closed the door with a bang, locked it, and spoke through the small, barred window at the top,  
"See you in seven months, kid." she said, and walked away.  
Pence looked around the room, still sobbing. It was a large, stone room with high ceilings and a cold, stone floor. In the very middle of the ceiling, so many feet above her, Pence saw a barred window, letting in the sunlight from outside on that beautiful Christmas morning. She looked around some more to see that here was no bedding of any sort. In fact, there was nothing in the entire room except a toilet.  
Pence limped horribly as she went over to a corner and pulled her knees in close to her chest.  
"This can't be right…" she whispered to herself, tears pouring down her face, "I didn't bite Andy! I didn't bite anyone! I just want to go home," she laid her head on her knees, "Please let me go home…I didn't do it…please, please, please…" she repeated this for hours until she finally cried herself to sleep.


End file.
